disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Fantasy
The''' Disney Fantasy' is the fourth cruise ship in the Disney Cruise Line. Disney Fantasy's captain at the date of this writing is Commodore Tom Forberg. The Fantasy's horn plays music from the songs: *When You Wish Upon A Star *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes *Be Our Guest *Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) *Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me) *It's a Small World *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? *Imperial March (only used on Star Wars Days at Sea) *Star Wars Theme Song (only used on Star Wars Days at Sea) *New York, New York (only used when departing New York City) History In February 2007, Disney Cruise Line announced that it had commissioned two new ships for its fleet. The first steel-cut, for scrollwork on the ship's hull, took place in March 2009 at the Meyer Werft shipyards in Papenburg, Germany. Later that month, the two ships were named, with the ''Disney Fantasy set to enter service on March 31, 2012, a little over a year after its sister vessel, the Disney Dream. The ship's keel was laid on February 11, 2011. Disney Cruise Line president, Karl Holz, along with Minnie Mouse, officially placed a magic coin beneath the ship's hull. The coin is identical to that which was placed beneath the Disney Dream; however, it featured the hull number S688 and the date of the keel laying. On September 13, 2011, on the Official Disney Cruise Line Facebook Page, It was announced that the Stern Character on the Disney Fantasy will be Dumbo the Flying Elephant. On December 9, 2011, Meyer Werft found several water lines open on the cruise ship. 48 cabins were damaged at a cost of approximately one million euros. Disney Fantasy was floated out of the building dock on January 8, 2012, at Meyer Werft. Disney Fantasy was delivered to Disney Cruise Line on February 9, 2012, in Bremerhaven, Germany and departed on February 16, 2012. Disney Fantasy arrived in the United States for the first time, calling on New York, on February 28, 2012 where many locals gathered to see the sight of this new ship. The ship was christened on March 1, 2012 in New York City. The godmother of the ship is Mariah Carey. The christening was held on the ship featuring one time performances in the Walt Disney Theatre. Neil Patrick Harris hosted the Christening ceremony. During the show, Harris poked fun at the Disney corporation as a whole, referring to the entire ceremony as a "super, splashy, synergyistic, glitzy celebration" to the tune of "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". Comedian Jerry Seinfeld performed a stand-up routine during the show. Nick Cannon, husband of Mariah Carey, assisted Minnie Mouse with the breaking of the champagne bottle on the ship. Features Disney Fantasy, structurally, is almost identical to Disney Dream, with gross tonnage of 130,000, a length of 340 m (1,115 ft) and a width of 37 metres (121 ft). Disney Fantasy will have 1,250 staterooms. Additional features, such as on-board services and amenities, are mostly similar to those on Disney Dream, with some slight tweaks of course. Disney Fantasy also has the popular "The AquaDuck" Water Coaster, the first Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique at sea that will turn into the Pirates League on Mickey's Pirates IN the Caribbean Party Nights. The Nightclubs District is called Europa and features a re-imagined and expanded Skyline Club, The Tube, Le Plazza, O'Gills Pub and Ooh La La, an adults only lounge. There is also the show Wishes on board the ship and the interactive game, Midship Detective Agency. Disney Fantasy is based at Disney Cruise Line's terminal at Port Canaveral, Florida. The ship will embark on alternating Eastern and Western 7 night Caribbean cruises, and will call on Disney's private island Castaway Cay. Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Boats Category:Ships